Lips like Morphine
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: What a bottle of Baileys between Bella and Rosalie can do on a night that Alice and Edward aren't there to supervise. Two-shot, B/R Prequel to Unwavering Shadows
1. Eyes on fire

**Lips like Morphine**

The golden blonde gracefully taken her material bag from the locker, clear to do the act slowly in front of the other chatting bartenders', modifying the uniform and making the articles of clothing to dirty and shameless to wear. She had no care to debate cheating on the best thing that happened to her-her mate. Emmett. Yet, the human mate Edward possessed happened to plague her thoughts. How could she really apologize to the thing?

The other women looked at her strangely. A mix of confusion and disgust. A blonde-haired woman, clearly underage, goes to the locker room to get an empty bag. I smiled; I wanted the satisfaction of catching the humans share alcohol in the act.

"What are you girl's drinking? Get back to work!" The tipsy manager hollered at the shameless bartenders.

"I apologize Mrs. Cullen, let me make it up to you with dinner."

"I prefer not to." I said through my teeth with a smile too beautiful to be human.

"Well, then a bottle of our finest Irish Cream-Baileys!" He pulled out the bottle, as if to surprise and congratulate her. There was none. She had seen it come from a mile away since he walked through the door. He smiled toothily.

"It was an honor having such a decent hard working employee, honestly Mrs. Rosalie." She debated if this was said to all him employees. She was guessing he did not.

She bared her teeth equivalently, taking the delicate glass bottle of Baileys and she saw him shudder in her peripheral vision as she exited the building. Her phone vibrated and river flows in you by Yiruma filled the silence and she waited to hear the melody before picking it up.

"Rosalie Hale."

"Why didn't you pick up the first time?" The pixie voice of Alice asked.

"Ringtone." I smiled to myself.

"Ok, well-do us a favor." The 'us' didn't go lost on her.

"Edward and I are going wedding shopping in a bit. So look after Bella, a special request from the family, seeing as you want to make it up to her and Edward." She flinched but answered the clearly sarcastic question.

"Fine-before you see this in a vision, and don't tell serious here-can I feed the human whiskey?" As a human, she had never really gotten to taste alcohol-just with the knowledge that it lead to her demise when her fiancé

"Al- Well, she's giving up human and the privledge of being single, just don't wreck her brain ok?"

"Sure." She said gleefully.

With the addition of the bottle of whiskey, she had gotten an idea. She was going to give Bella a wedding gift, a special one.

----

"Bella." The bronze haired god said softly. It had not sounded like the confirmation it was intended. The brunette human with average brown eyes and a healthy flush looked to her lover. "Yes?"

"…I have to go out, and Rosalie will be watching you." At first, the human looked a little disappointed and then panicked.

"Why can't I be looked after by Alice…or even Emmett?" she flinched. She hoped her beloved would take no offense, his buttery gold eyes softened.

"Because they're playing rock band and trying to measure the vampire's world record at teenage gaming, and they specifically requested Rosalie. She'll behave."

Bella blushed in embarrassment, and pouted. Holding him to her lovingly before letting him go.

She giggled. "I'm guessing you have to leave now." He retrieved his shirt hiding his smile.

"Getting more perceptive-if enough you don't have to be a vampire." Her giggling halted. He was only being sarcastic and half meant it.

"Edward." She whispered.

"Gotta go." His eyes narrowed into slits at the ground, he messed things up again. He heard the faraway purr of Rosalie's engine and threw her a carefree smile before striding at vampire speed out of the small house.

---

Instantly, the door bell rang. Bella sighed, disgruntled and mentally prepared herself. She wore a turtle neck sweater over her tank top, and flannel pants.

She was not prepared for the sight she was to see.

The blonde wore a closed mouth smile, wide with glee. She held 2 intricate glasses between her fingers. She wore a black strapless button up vest, over a white work blouse with black silk pants. Her golden eyes framed with thick lashes-to be honest, she laughed madly. The blonde's eyes narrowed at her beautifully. There could be no simply 'cute' for a woman of her Excalibur.

"What?" her wind chimes voice asked.

"I was terrified…for nothing!" she burst into another fit of giggles. The supermodel arched a brow but stepped inside, the place shrinking with her beauty. She didn't describe things like this so much when Edward was here-maybe it was because she had so much to compare.

"I hope not." Her voice airy like the women who talk with men 'about' phone sex. She blushed again. A smile threatening to crack at the corner of her lips.

"Let's get this party started."


	2. Touch my body, I'll catch myself

**Lips like Morphine**

**II**

A little tipsy, drunken, soft skin, extreme heat, dark blush, a few tears, messy.

That was a drunken Bella. Angsty and humorous. She could not help herself every time she laughed. She avoided being sexually harassed by the 'Swan' girl. Catching her when she fell. Charlie, the police chief was working late, to let his daughter have alone time because of her marriage.

It was only her third glass, given the extreme 5-inch froth of whipped Irish cream and powdered chocolate. She wanted a camera to show everybody that she would be glad to show how immune vampires were to substances these days-But she was not that diabolical.

Bella's hands trembled, her strawberry/floral freesia scent combined with bitter chemicals of fat and more so.

"Rose…" she wondered how long the girl would keep the pretense of nicknames.

"Hmmm?" nonchantly dunking a scoop of ice cream, the drink fizzed with the addition of more dairy products. The alcohol evaporated the tiniest bit. Like Alice said, didn't want to wreck her brain.

"Why dit yu wawnt the look aphterr me tehnite?" She noticed the swan girl slurr, stirring her drink with her finger, her dark blush accenting the dark drink. It shook within her hands, slipping out of her grasp. With a dull thud, the blonde caught it.

"Well-I know Baileys must be good. I wanted to make it up to you, if I left this with you, you'd stumble into things, and drop glasses, be all bloody and then Edward wouldn't be able to control himself. There would be no wedding, Charlie would go mad, and you would be my immortal…sister." I flinched. Bella's chocolate brown eyes narrowed.

" Not in _that _reesonink." The human's lips parted, tongue lapping the whipped cream and cold delight to her mouth. It looked oddly seductive.

"What do you like-ice cream or whipped cream." There was an edge that Bella couldn't decipher.

"Isse kreem I gess."

"Oh really?" The gold eyes captivated hers, face so close that it didn't count as an inch. She wasn't capable of measuring. She drew in the sweet scent of Baileys, and spice from the vampire, breathing her in. As Bella' lips parted once more, Rosalie pulled away.

"Huh. I thought you'd say whipped cream."

"? Whipf kreem tastes like crappy butter after a few seconds."

Rosalie smirked painfully. Bella didn't want to stay human.

"And Ice cream?"

"Cold on a hot day. A sweet delight, pretty sometimes – I love it." The words got to Rosalie but she steeled herself. How can someone want to lose humanity so badly? Despite her human features-those very details made her distinctive.

Her doe brown eyes.

Her heated blush.

Her frail form.

Her ability to move on.

She leaned in the practice distance Edward would have before capturing the lips of the Swan girl She experimented closer in deep thought.

Ugh. She understood the pain f Edward now. The overwhelming heat of hormones and thirst she held scared her. Keep the record clean. The doe eyes reflected her gold eyes, and red lips, the pale whit chiseled face that as Rosalie Hales'.

Now- Rosalie Hale was good with thirst. A practiced vampire, but I had taken a decade to control her lust with her mate Emmett. Obviously controlling lust and want was not a option. In a foreign age, but there was a new exhilaration to our distance that made the forbidden fruit taste so sweet.

She saw her red lips growing closer in the Swan girl's vision. The flushed human lips trembled with equal want. Tilting her head, angular nose brushing a hot cheek-were moist, hot, painful relief as well as torture to her throat. Bella had grown in height, but that didn't stop the girl from pulling Rosalie down to the Harwood floor on the human's back. She shifted her weight, so Bella didn't feel it. She found she had to open her legs as she straddled Bella's legs. Her throat burst into flames as Bella returned the kiss with enthusiasm by tangling her hands in blonde hair and parting her mouth to gasp wildly into the roses and spic taste of Rosalie, slowly lapping her tongue to Rosalie's dancing. There was a pop, first of the lips, then, how the human happened to pop the button of Rosalie's pants, and unzip them with clumsy speed. Rosalie got up only to drop her pants but whisked the swan girl to the closest bedroom-Charlie's. Bella laid on her back. Clumsily removing her clothes. The turtleneck disappeared, replaced by a revealing tank top. Her eyes still full of lust in the dark. Rosalie tore her own vest and work blouse in one rip. Clad in only French lingerie. Rosalie planted butterfly kisses from the revealing skin showing outside her tank top, fingering Bella's flannel pants off. Prying off underwear as well. Momentarily the Swan moaned out loudly clutching the sheets, she now had her fingers clawing at the clasps of Rosalie's bra, she got three off, and her bare breasts bounced as the flimsy thing fell off. Immediately Bella fondled wildly. As hard as she tried, her moans resonating like shaking wind chimes with Bella's' her hands dug under Bella's shirt, finding no bra, she squeezed her flat chest hard. As did Bella to Rosalie and their sounds were like screaming as if the Apocalypse was approaching.

Rosalie ripped the tank top, and as she straddled Bella once more, the delicate fabric of her panties tore over her entrance. Bella sat up, gasping, sitting straight against the dashboard as they maneuvered a position where there legs spread straight, Bella's sweaty thighs laced with evidence of her hormones parallel as their entrances sat an inch from each other. They scowled but Rosalie stretched, hunched and magnificently arched her tongue into her clit. Bella clutched Rosalie's gold hair once more in ecstasy. Her tongue adjusted like a narrow passage being protruded, expanding over her tongue deliciously, she sucked her teeth to the roof of her mouth, drawing in fluids as Bella screamed with high pitched moans. The Tongue danced between the muscles, entering and prodding until it was a dead end. She prodded the entrance with her lips, the folds sticking to Bella's thighs once more as her mouth and lips were engulfed by the pink muscles inside Bella. She heard that boys could do this but attempted. She breathed out. Scorching, her nose rested above the slit of skin outside her labia. Smelling strongly of freesias and body fluids. She drank the shaky bitter fluids. Bella's screams of pleasure ran hoarse, but with massive lust. Rosalie was still lust hungry. This didn't quite factored as love making.. She blew again, and the gasping turned to hiccupping, whispery and drunk.

Bella was drunk.

And Rosalie Hale didn't give a damn when fucking.

The blonde retracted. She rested her thighs over Bella's still straight ones. She pumped the distance. Friction and pleasure shook the hips of Bella Swan. She bucked into the miracle that was Rosalie's opening. She wrapped her bare legs around Rosalie's waist. Adding her hand into the pumping to feed the vampire's arousal.

---

'Edward is so great' she stared into gold eyes and felt her lower area go numb with pleasure. She closed her eyes. Hiccupping and slipping into sleep.

A/N: Plot bunny-completed in five hours! I'll post the playlist next so caio! Hope this was arousal for ya!


	3. I try so hard,so scream for me

The brunette threw her head back in ecstasy as the fair hared beauty delved her fingers lower into the tightness of her arousal. She shoved her fingers voluntarily into her own mouth to mute her cries. This was different from before. She wasn't even drunk. She couldn't even pretend this was Edward!

And the worst part was that she was _**enjoying**_ it...

As quick as the feeling came, it left as she removed the fingers. The shuffling and clanging of material filled her with a sense of foreboding.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, chocolate eyes widening in saucers as she was graced with the scene of Rosalie wearing nothing but a hot pink, strap-on dildo. She glanced at me with wicked ochre eyes and trapped me again. She came impossibly close and I could not help the flutter of my eyelids as I felt her cool skin descend upon mine. She chuckled a sound so pleasant as it vibrated along my body. The softness of her skin alarmed me, and I found myself relaxed with the contact, feeling perfectly human at that moment. I let out a contented sigh as she stroked my breast thoughtfully, she lay on her side, the hot plastic inching up my inner thigh. "Rose?" Bella asked nervously as she bit her lip, Rosalie rolled over onto my hips, straddling me, the blunt material attempting to enter my womanhood. "You don't want this!" Bella said with tears in her eyes, her womanhood betraying her, swelling with longing for it to be _inside _her.

The blonde's ochre eyes looked to her, amused by the girl-no 'women's' denial. Her eyes took on an amused light and she couldn't help but smile. "Oh, but Bells-" during the weeks of them fooling around-it was decided the wedding would be better in August-that she had come to adopt a name for the Swan girl. Only when she was drunken though. But it was either now or never, the wedding was in two days, and Bella needed to hurry up and decide who she wanted more. She adjusted her hips nonchalantly, looking almost bored as the human's hymen tore and she was inside. She clenched and unclenched the sheets around the human's head, fighting the need to shove something up there. Then she sniffed the air-musky with the scent of their love and arousal and regretted it. She remembered that when a hymen tore, it bled. She rolled her hips back and was frightened to see that it was doused with ruby red fluid. She shook as the fluid began to leak into her own womanhood. Bella was sobbing, she had been broken and was in no way going to comply to her next statement as the vampire stopped breathing. No good,she could taste in her mouth.

"B-Bells?" the teary eyed brunette looked up with those big innocent orbs. "Lick me. Please." she plead, already shoving off the dildo with trembling fingers, the device snapping in some places and rendered useless, blood spattered over her labia as the blond nervously spread her legs for Bella. Begging to be rid off the human's blood in such a vulnerable place. "Why Should I?" she pushed off of the heels of her hands, wincing as her pelvic area disagreed with this movement. 'This is all your fault. You fucking _broke _me?I may as well as be-dead.." she began to sob again, looking down as she cried slight tears, the pain subsiding. Rosalie held her delicate skull in her hands and looked into her eyes, and she felt about her next lie.

"because I trust you Bells." she looked down, the four words on her tongue turning her stomach.

"Because I love you."


End file.
